


"Letters"

by kokichism



Series: Oumota going through stuff. [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angel Kokichi Oma, Angels, Awkward Kaito Momota, Beta!Nagito woo, Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, He is death-, Hospitals, Kaito is ill, Kokichi is in love!, M/M, Nagito appears for like 2 seconds., Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Parental Tojo Kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is an angel who fell in love with an ill human named Kaito Momota. He will do his best to help and save him, but at what cost?Warnings:ANGST(No surprise there i believe?)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Oumota going through stuff. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614499
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	"Letters"

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone!! 
> 
> Alright this is all heavily based on a theater show from the game "A3!" (it is also an anime but its seasonal / ongoing), the show it is based on is called "Sympathy for an Angel" and i really loved the concept and wanted to do it for my favorite ship! :')  
> I changed a few things though by the end and all though, still angst but yeah- romantic angst! kinda...

“Ouma? Are you watching that human again?” a chirpy voice was heard, and blonde swayed as the angel landed next to the other one. Kaede folded her wings as she saw her friend over a small puddle of magic water that showed the human world. The other angel looked up momentarily and then down again with a small frown.

“Mhm…he’s still at the hospital though. He looked really sick lately and went to check what’s going on. I hope it’s nothing serious…” he murmured and chewed on his bottom lip. 

Kaede also bit her lip. She knew what that human had… He is in her domain and the grim reaper she is working with, since she is in charge of the souls that come to heaven after death there and she knew the human very well…

“Ouma, maybe you shouldn’t get attached to humans so easily. They are all wonderful beings but seriously, it’s dangerous. You know what happens when…we get attached to humans.” she continued concerned for her friend. She wanted Ouma to be happy but also safe. His safety came first for her though. “Plus they are very fragile beings so it’ll be difficult if you really want to-“

“Ugh, I know Kayayday. It’s fine I won’t interfere, I won’t meet him I swear, but I wanna make sure he will be okay…” he murmured almost falling inside the puddle from how much he was leaning into it. Kaede quickly pushed him back, and for the first time she noticed a small glare her way before he shook it off. 

“Hm…fine.” she sighed softly. “Please don’t get attached.” she added softly with care. She didn’t want her friend to feel devasted after finding out that-  
“Wait for you to be so concerned about this means only one thing. You know something don’t you?” the small purple haired angel perked up slightly as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Tell me, what do you know?” he asked standing up and crossing his arm.

“W-What? ME knowing something? Haha, of course not…” she averted her gaze. She was never good with lies, she was always so sincere it made it very hard to lie, especially on serious matters like this.

“Kaede, please tell me…” the boy’s eyes filled with tears. He sniffled. “I really love this human, please tell me what I don’t know! I’m begging you!” he exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders gently, he was slightly floating with a small flap of his wings so he was on the same height with her. He stared at her with big eyes, while tears run down his cheeks. He knew how to push her buttons just right. He might be an angel but he can also be a bit manipulative- of course not in the bad sense! His intentions were pure, so he didn’t get in trouble…most of the time.

“O-Ouma…” Kaede stared at him sadly. “W-Well..his name is in my book…” she said glancing away as Ouma’s wings’ flapping seized slightly.

“For when?” he asked, now his voice calm but also not warm, or showing any feeling. His face contorted pain almost, not physical but he could feel his heart clenching at the thought that his loved one would actually..die. He really loved that human, Kaito Momota, and he also knew he shouldn’t interfere with the book. Whatever was written there was set to happen.

“…You know I can’t tell you that. Even if you are my best friend and I love you, I can’t lose my wings for this.” she looked away with a frown. She so badly wanted to help him, but also she didn’t want to lose her wings. If Michael had any idea of what these two are talking about they would probably both lose their wings at this moment. Thank God (literally?) that he is on vacation and Kiyotaka is in charge now. He was the most trusted angel out of all for this job. He is slightly a bit more lenient with people he was friends with so some of them were a bit safer than with Michael.

“I-I know but…I need to go to the human world. I need to know that Kaito will be okay...that he will get over his illness..” he murmured softly and sighed standing straight. “I’ll go talk to Chisa. Shee is in charge of our schedule and who goes where, I need to make sure the doctor is right and that he will do a good job. I promise to never talk to Kaito.”

“Ouma you know you can’t interfere-“

“I SAID I WON’T- UGH!!” he yelled, his eyes glaring daggers into Kaede almost, making her shrink back wide eyed. He noticed that and breathed out closing his eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling but finding out the person you love is on deaths’ door isn’t easy okay? I’ll go talk to Chisa, I’ll see you and Saihara-chan later okay?” he flapped his wings and flew away as Kaede weatched him with a frown. She knew Shuichi’s feelings for the young angel and she knew he would be heartbroken that the other chose a human over him. She sighed closing her eyes. At least Kokichi wouldn’t interact with the human, he promised her. An angels’ promise is a strong bond. She moved her wings and flew away towards Shuichi’s house with the news.

-3-

“Hey, Miss Chisa? May I have a word with you please?” 

“Ah yes, Ouma, of course!” the woman smiled sweetly. Right at the moment she was in charge of taking care of the baby angels that were just born. 

“I want to visit the human realm, I want to see a few things there and- yeah well…” he scratched his head awkwardly. He didn’t want to say anything about Kaito.

Chisa sighed. “You know it’s forbidden to go to the human realm without a proper reason.”

“I want to meet Rantaro.” 

“Rantaro is here.”

“No he is not.”

“Yes I am.” Rantaro poked his head from behind a door at the back while holding a small baby.

“God dam-“ squirt. Chisa had taken out a spray full of water and sprayed Kokichi on the face.

“Bad angel.” She scolded. “No bad words!” she sighed and Kokichi pouted.

“Come on Chisaaa please! There is something I must do, it’s extremely important so please?” he begged and lowered his head wiping the water off his face. He frowned deeply and stared at her hopefully.

Chisa stared at him seeing that he didn’t have any ill intentions so she closed her eyes momentarily when one of the babies started crying. Rantaro run over trying to shoosh it while still holding the other that also started crying. Kokichi raised his ID which immediately got stamped by Chisa.

“Okay okay, go go!” She said running towards the poor avocado who was struggling while Kokichi smiled and dived between the clouds closing his eyes tightly.

~3~

He landed on the roof of the hospital that his human was being treated and he looked around. He folded his wings and hid them behind his back as he sensed someone close by.

“Hello? Sorry this roof is closed to the public, only the hospital staff is allowed here.” a soft voice was heard as he turned and saw a girl with short hair and beautiful eyes. “Hmm I’ve never seen you and you are dressed all weirdly.” she concluded and sighed. 

“Ah sorry I got lost. I wanted to go see Ka-…” he blinked trailing off knowing he shouldn’t interfere with the human, he promised his friend and he knew he had to keep his promise. “a way to communicate with Kaito Momota…but I can’t really go see him because well..personal reasons.”

“Kaito Momota? I’m his doctor, are you his friend? Personal reasons? I hope you are not in bad terms?” she raised an eyebrow.

“No no! Of course not! I just…love him a lot.” he said quietly putting his hands behind his back and looking away shyly. “But he doesn’t know it...and facing him is a bit difficult now, due to his condition a-and yeah..” he added quietly.

“Oh I completely understand. Hm…well, why not write him a letter? Ah-! I’m so rude, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Tojo Kirumi.”

“I’m Ouma Kokichi, nice to meet you! And well- that’s actually a great idea!” he smiled brightly. He is indirectly interacting with Kaito but also not interfering with anything. 

“Come to my office you can write your letter there.” she smiled and walked inside the building with the angel. He followed knowing that no one would question his appearance, since his wings weren’t visible to the human eye. 

Once they reached the office he sat down and the woman handed him pen and paper. He stared at it before taking the pen and starting to write the first letter. He nervously moved back and forth while writing taking his time.

_Hello! This must be very sudden to get a letter out of nowhere from someone you don’t know, but I just wanted to tell you that I know you and I’ve been in love with you for a very long time! You don’t know me probably, so I know there is nothing I can do to make you feel the same but I would love it if we could get to know each other through letters like this. It’d make me very happy, really! But if you feel weird or awkward after my confession I understand why you wouldn’t want to…_

_My name is Kokichi Ouma by the way…I hope we can be good friends at least!_

_Sincerely, yours  
Kokichi._

“Here…” the angel handed the letter to the woman delicately as she folded it and placed it in her pocket. She stood up taking a few pills from a drawer and smiled.  
“I will give it to him now since it’s time for his meds. Would you like to wait here for an answer or-“

“I’ll go. I’ll come back tomorrow though, so please if he does answer would you keep the letter until I come back?” he said softly standing up and smiling at the human who nodded understandingly. 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Ouma” she smiled.

“Just Kokichi is fine.” he nodded happily and skipped out of her office with a small smile. She smiled walking to the door and opening it, almost expecting to see the small boy around but he had vanished as if he was never there, the only thing pointing to his existence was the folded paper in her coat. 

~3~

The next day Kirumi waited patiently at the rooftop, almost knowing that the secretive boy would appear around there, and her tuition was right.  
“Hello there, doc!” a flashy smile and swift steps approached her. 

“Good evening, Kokichi. Here is a letter. It’s an answer.” She smiled as she handed him the paper and he made a face as if he won a million bucks. It was truly priceless, the feeling he was getting just by holding the folded paper. He smiled and nodded as she bowed her head slightly. “I’ll go check on some of my patients, see you later at my office. I will have paper there in case you are ready to reply or not.” she shrugged leaving and Kokichi leaned back on the wall for support as he shakily unfolded the paper and his eyes skimmed the kind of sloppy handwriting. A lot of spots were erased and re-written many many times and Kokichi chuckled. 

He fell in love with an idiot…a cute idiot though.

_Uh, hi! This is very sudden true and a bit embarrassing, I didn’t expect anyone to actually feel that way about me, how do you actually know me? I mean, half my life I’ve been in and out of hospitals but I’ve never met anyone with your name… Are you a stalker? I hope not! Your letter was sweet and sure we can talk a lot more! Do you want to meet and talk in person? I’m sure it will be easier than writing letters! Unless of course you feel shy or something then I understand and we can keep talking through letters! But talking in person would just make things less awkward, I assure you! I’m better at talking face to face rather than letters too…I feel very flattered about your feelings but I think I would like to see you first and talk to you before we actually talk about something like that. I don’t know you, but I would love to!_

_Kaito Momota,_

_Luminary of the stars!*_

_*My plan is one day to go to space, you are free to call me like that!_

The purple haired angel chuckled a bit. He closed his eyes, his heart felt as if it would burst but a burning sensation made him flinch. He furrowed his brows as he reached out behind to his wings and suddenly he felt a few feathers land on his palm after tracing them. He felt his heart now beat faster but for another reason. 

“…” he bit his lips as he crushed the feathers in his hands, and held the letter close to his heart with a small sad smile. “If it’s little by little it’s fine…” he whispered softly to himself as he stood up and walked inside the hospital, ready to write the next letter.

He walked into Kirumi’s office sitting down and just as she said, paper and a pen waited there for him. 

_Hello again! I can’t really communicate face-to-face because well I am in an underground organization! My organization has more than 10.000 members! I would love it if you would like to join me once you get better! We can go on adventures together! I understand how face-to-face is better but I sadly can’t do it, since the police will be looking for me! Don’t worry my organization isn’t that harmful, we usually do pranks on people.._

_You want to know more about me? Of course I can tell you whatever you want to know! My name is Kokichi Ouma, I’m the same age as you, my height is 1,56 cm(5’1 ft), my weight is 44kg(97lbs), my birthday’s on June 1st! If you want to know my chest size and waist size you will need to take me out on dinner first once you get better!_

_Just kidding!! Hmm, I also love carbonated drinks like Panta, Cola and well…I dislike injustice! I hate people with the wrong ideals like ‘it’s right to do this just because others do it!’ , my opinion on this one is a bit strong sooo yeah! Tell me about yourself though I’m not one to talk or write too much about myself, I prefer keeping a few things to myself due to my occupation as a leader! Oh, I also have purple hair and purple eyes, nothing special really!! I already know how you look so no need to tell me! (that sounds creepy doesn’t it? Oops!) But I’d love to know about your interests and hobbies!!_

_Yours truly!_

the angel reread his letter and sighed biting his lip. he wanted to pour his feelings into the paper but he could already sense the burning in his wings. He was interfering more than he should by writing another letter but he couldn’t help himself. He knew it would cost him a lot, but now that he was able to communicate with Kaito, even through letters, he would do it. He knew about how smitten the other boy is with space and how he is used to reading books about constellations and other space related stuff. The purple haired boy closed his eyes as he mumbled a small prayer under his breath while holding the paper in the hand he was holding his feather before, the letter shining brightly before turning back to normal. He smiled a bit, he was already treading through this path, so might as well help his loved one as much as he could.

~3~

After a few days of exchanging letters with the human, Kokichi was feeling weak. He coughed a bit as he stared at the invention in his hand while sitting on his bed, in his house. It was a cell phone… Kirumi suggested that whenever she had a letter to give him or if he had a letter to give her for Kaito he would contact her through it. 

When he bought it he had thought of exchanging numbers with Kaito as well, texting would be more sufficient and easier to access whenever he could. But texting Kaito whenever he felt like it seemed a very big step for the young angel. His wings were hunching slightly as he bit his lip and traced the feathers again, a new habit of his, to check whenever they fell. He wanted to bless every letter that reached the boy that stole his heart personally. He felt happy now that Kaito was healthy again, and his days at the hospital lessened. Kirumi called it a miracle but Kokichi knew it was because of his prayers and feathers… 

At the moment he was also avoiding Kaede and Shuichi who showed their concern by visiting him all the time. He pretended to not be there, it was painful since they were his best friends, especially Shuichi who was there for him every time. He understood that they were concerned since Kaede probably noticed that Kaito’s name wasn’t in the list anymore…he was getting better, thanks to Kokichi. 

The phone in his hand pinged and his heart almost jumped out. He immediately read the message, gasping halfway. He’s out. Kaito is out and…he wants to finally meet Kokichi in person. To say that the angel was ecstatic would be an understatement, but his heart sunk at one realization. He couldn’t meet Kaito. He wanted it so badly, to be able to see those eyes up close, and maybe get hugged by those arms… He breathed in and out slowly. 

His last message to Kirumi was ‘We shouldn’t meet. Tell him that I am extremely happy to have been able to talk to him even for such a short time, but I can’t meet him. And I also want to thank you for helping me talk with him, you are amazing. Please take care, goodbye’.

He turned off the phone and sat on his bed staring at nothing. The happy feeling he had a few moments ago completely gone. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip hard.

“Ugh..” he sniffled and curled up in his bed, hugging his knees. He wanted to be able to see Kaito but he knew it would be futile. 

“Kokichi!!” A loud voice was heard from behind his front door.

“Go away, Kaede! I’m not in the mood…” he said weakly but loud enough for her to hear. The banging on the door seized for a second but came back.

“It’s about Kaito! It’s important please! I know you’ve been blessing him with your wings that were falling off, due to your oath!” She said making him freeze. “His name was gone from the book of death while you were blessing him…But now-“

“Now what?” he asked immediately and sat up. He tried to stand up to open the door almost stumbling in the process. He opened the door looking pretty bewildered.

“-His name…it’s back on. And…” the girl swallowed hard. “It’s the first on the list…for today…in a few minutes.” she whispered quietly and looked away. 

Kokichi literally felt his world fall apart. 

He has been blessing those letters that Kaito held every day…he had been trying to save him for weeks, and when he finally succeeds, Kaito is still destined to die?  
“No…” He shook his head. He wouldn’t let this happen.

“Kokichi please don’t do anything-“ She tried to say but Kokichi had already spread his wings, that looked extremely bare. She flinched at how painful it must have been for Kokichi all this time…

Her mind was so lost, she wasn’t able to catch Kokichi as he flew past her. He didn’t stop, not even when he saw Shuichi who watched him worried. The other boy yelled at him in a futile attempt to stop him but the young angel ignored him. He flew past him, and past Chisa and Rantaro into the gate to go to the human world. 

Kaede flew past them as well with an apologetic as she tried to find Kokichi while staying high up in the sky. She spotted him near the hospital but she saw him move faster than ever.

The scene in front of her was horrifying as she saw a big truck coming at full speed towards the human that the angel was so smitten with.

Kokichi flew over, not even thinking twice about it, his mind was swirling with thoughts about keeping Kaito safe as he wrapped his arms around him the moment the human was almost hit, a blinding light appeared where they stood.

The blinding light dimmed slowly and surely an injured Kokichi appeared holding Kaito protectively to him, it was an odd scene since Kaito was bigger than him but nevertheless the most horrific thing about this was the blood that was oozing from the angel’s mouth. His wings were literally broken, one of them was even shifted at an unnatural angle. 

“Wha-?” the human’s eyes widened at the sight of Kokichi holding him protectively. The truck was now smashed almost against a wall to the side as Kaito stared at Kokichi wide eyed, unable to comprehend what exactly happen. 

“H-Hello…we finally meet huh?” the purple haired boy coughed as he moved back. He flinched feeling his body getting colder. 

“K-Kokichi?!” the human boy asked immediately as if he was expecting him. He moved closer. “You…what…” he wasn’t sure what to say. This was all so sudden but Kokichi smiled and wiped his mouth from the blood.

“Sorry for the metallic taste but, I want my first and last kiss to be with you.” the angel whispered cupping the humans cheeks and bringing their faces closer and leaning in for a kiss. He didn’t expect the human to respond to it but the other’s lips moved along with his. That surprised him but also brought tears in his eyes when he moved away, it was getting harder to breathe. “Sorry I’m not so considerate of your feelings- ugh” he coughed harder and his vision got blurry.

“H-Hey kokichi stay with me! Please! I just found you, I–I can’t lose you!” Kaito exclaimed and looked up at some passerby people who stared at him as if he was crazy but going over to the truck as well. 

“Only you can see me…Kaito” he said softly. Suddenly he felt lighter in Kaito’s arms, who was holding him now. Kaito placed the other’s head on his lap while Kaede held the book in her arms, tears streamed down her face, her heart broke seeing her best friend dying there. She couldn’t even tell him goodbye… “It’s funny, I had just texted Kirumi that I couldn’t see you, and here I am..” the angel chuckled and flinched painfully, his whole body felt like it was in pieces.

A pale, white haired boy with glasses in a black long cloak with a hoodie stood beside Kaede holding a black, gigantic scythe. He glanced over at her and then at the human and angel who seemed to be sharing a moment, with an indifferent gaze.

“…He is an angel…you know what that means, there is no need to be sad. Reincarnation is something that happens to you, angels so you will probably meet him again.” the boy murmured to the grieving blonde beside him and patted her head before raising his scythe and flying up. He raised it a bit more, as Kokichi’s eyes followed him. The purple haired boy leaned up and with the last of his strength he gave a chaste kiss on Kaito’s forehead, making the human’s eyes go wide.

“I love you.” the angel whispered against the soft skin as Death brought the scythe right into him, and another blinding light made the human close his eyes tightly. 

…He is gone.

Kaede who was watching from afar opened the book with shaky hands and tears in her eyes.

~~Kokichi Ouma~~

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since the last time I wrote anything for Oumota(I've been focusing on my ongoing Saiouma fic rip) so yeah...but here it is! Oumotaaa wooo, *shipping intensifies* mhm! Usually i try to keep my fics small like around 1500-2000 words but it's been so long and I needed to give them a bit more love. 
> 
> Did you like it? I'm sure it feels a bit rushed and all but I promise I'll write another one which is probably gonna be better and not so rushed!! TwT
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!!! And thank you so much if you leave kudos too!!


End file.
